Antes de la muerte
by AeternaNive
Summary: Este fanfic narra, desde la perspectiva de Alma, su verdadera historia con quien alguna vez juró amor eterno. One-shot.


¡Tercera actualización del día!

El reto para el mes de junio era escribir un fanfic de un género que nunca antes hubiera escrito. A pesar de que consideré muchas opciones, al final terminé escribiendo un one-shot con más tristeza y dolor del que haya puesto en ninguna otra historia. Esta es la historia de Alma Karma y Kanda Yu, narrada desde la perspectiva de Alma, el día en que descubrió su verdadera identidad.

Les recomiendo leer mientras escuchan "Desolation", pieza tocada en piano por DYATHON.

Sin más aclaraciones, espero que disfruten mucho su lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de -man, pertenecen a su creador original, Katsura Hoshino._

* * *

 _I loved and I loved… and I lost you._

 _Antes._

Antes de la puesta de sol.

Antes de las flores marchitas.

Antes de las cicatrices.

Antes del dolor agudo.

Antes del sabor a sangre.

Antes del olor a muerte.

 _Sí, antes de ellos._

Antes había vivido.

Lo supo en el momento en que lo vio: las vendas se habían corrido, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo translúcido; los mechones de cabello rubio caían descuidados, tenía los ojos abiertos, cubiertos por un velo blanquecino y la piel estaba resquebrajada, igual a la tierra en tiempos de sequía. Apestaba a fármacos y muerte. SU MUERTE.

Una punzada en la cabeza hizo que todo cobrara sentido por fin.

— _¿Sabes qué flor es esta? Una flor de loto. Florecen del lodo hacia el cielo y hacen que este mundo huela bien. Nosotros somos como esta flor. Es como nosotros, los exorcistas… ¿Envejecerás conmigo para verlas florecer?_

Realmente le había amado hasta el final. Había compartido con él cada instante de sus días, desde el momento en que se conocieron en la orden, incluso durante los momentos más difíciles.

— _¡A un lado! ¡Traigan al equipo médico!— el ruido a su alrededor sólo empeoraba el dolor._

 _ **Por favor.**_

— _Necesitamos una intervención inmediata_

— _¿Es un exorcista?_

— _¿Perdió contra el akuma?_

 _ **Por favor.**_

 _No podía hablar. Sentía la sangre brotar de su cuerpo desmesuradamente, el dolor de aquellas cuchillas de acero destrozándole la piel, y la cabeza a punto de explotar._

 _ **Por favor.**_

 _Quería que todo se apagara. No más ruido. No más sufrimiento._

 _ **Por favor.**_

 _De pronto, una suave presión sobre su mano. Y esa voz._

— _No te vayas—dijo, y pareció que lo hubiera susurrado justo en el centro de su corazón, haciéndolo latir de nuevo._

 _Claro. No podía darse por vencida, tenían que envejecer hasta verla florecer juntos._

 _Pasaron semanas hasta su recuperación total. La primera vez que abrió los ojos luego de la intervención médica, él estaba ahí, sin pestañear, sosteniéndola con dulzura._

Sí, se habían amado total y plenamente, unidos siempre por la promesa de la flor de loto… incluso después del final.

 _Habían terminado separándose. La actividad akuma se había disparado en todo el globo y los exorcistas debían trabajar por cuenta propia para compensarlo. Su misión había sido ardua, pero exitosa, todos los akumas exterminados, sin bajas para La Orden Negra. Entonces enviaron un mensaje a través del buscador que le acompañaba, apremiándole a regresar a la base._

— _¡NOOO!—los lamentos resonaron por todo el edificio, igual que el alarido de un ser sobrenatural y, a la vez, tan humano. El dolor en su voz daba la impresión de desgarrarle la garganta hasta llegar a sus entrañas y consumirle el corazón, excepto que una persona sin corazón no puede gritar, y los gritos de ella no cesaban. Durante horas, una lluvia torrencial secundó los estremecedores lamentos de la mujer, como si el cielo mismo llorara a su lado._

 _Se quedó ahí, de rodillas sobre el piso, con la cara hinchada y los dedos sangrando por su inútil esfuerzo de abrir el ataúd. No podía. Ni siquiera le habían permitido ver su rostro por última vez o susurrarle cuánto lo amaría…_

 _ **Para siempre.**_

 _Sus nuevas órdenes llegaron unas horas después. Ahí, sumergida en la tristeza, escuchó cómo le era asignado eliminar al mismo akuma que asesinó a su amado. Asintió con la mirada vacía. Luego arrebataron la caja funeraria de su lado, pues debían seguir el protocolo básico e incinerarla. Ella caminó a su lado hasta llegar al exterior, donde los vio desaparecer con los restos de él._

 _ **Para siempre.**_

 _Preparó sus cosas, dejando inmediatamente La Orden para cumplir con su misión. Parecía cruel enviarla al mismo campo, justo después de perderlo… pero era justo por eso; probablemente los oficiales pensaban usar su rencor hacia el akuma como una garantía de la victoria._

 _No le costó demasiado trabajo encontrarlo. Eliminarlo fue otra cosa. Su coraza era muy dura, él mucho más ágil de lo que aparentaba. Cuando por fin pudo atravesarlo, el filo de su arma hizo chillar el cuerpo metálico de forma espeluznante. No le importó. Estaba terminado… para ambos._

 _Se arrastró sobre su vientre, alcanzando el lugar donde él había muerto; lo reconoció porque su sangre aún empapaba la hierba alta._

 _En un campo lejano, en medio del lodo, una cruz se alzaba. No tenía letras grabadas, no obstante, descansaban a su alrededor pequeños brotes rosas, esperando el momento de florecer. Incluso si su cuerpo no podía descansar ahí, sus almas lo harían, juntas, como habían jurado._

— _Llévenla a la rama asiática para el proyecto de segundos exorcistas—fue lo último que escuchó._

Recuperó el sentido de sí mismo con una bocanada de aire.

Así que ellos simplemente la habían... ¿modificado y trasplantado en un nuevo cuerpo? ¿Como si se tratara de una muñeca humana? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que pudiera seguir peleando sin detenerse... nunca?

Su mirada se dirigió en cámara lenta hacia el segundo cuerpo: ahí estaba, era él, su amado. Ah, también él había sido utilizado.

Se recordó aquella tarde, llorando la vida frente una caja vacía y sintió náuseas. Su rostro se humedeció con lágrimas involuntarias. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, incapaz de tolerar la verdad.

Era ella. Su nombre no era Alma.

Era él. Su nombre no era Yu.

Entonces ocurrió.

Incentivada por los recuerdos y las intensas emociones, la inocencia se sincronizó con su nuevo cuerpo.

Cuando lo encontraron, era demasiado tarde.

 _No se suponía que terminara así.  
_

Uno, dos…

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ?  
_

Tres, cuatro, cinco…

 _¿Quién les dio el derecho a decidir así sobre el destino de los demás?_

Seis, siete, ocho, nueve…

Uno por uno los alcanzó y les arrebató la vida. Sintió los músculos de todo el personal ser despedazados por su inocencia, mientras gritaban aterrados. No se inmutó. Había experimentado ya el infierno en carne propia, lo sentía quemar su pecho, destruyéndolo desde el interior, desde las cadenas que ataban a su espíritu con aquel cuerpo artificial, desde los recuerdos de su vida con…

 _Yu._

Él lo había descubierto, pero no entendía todo. No debía hacerlo. ¿Qué podría cambiar después? Debía prevenirle el sufrimiento de una búsqueda sin final.

Transmitió en cada muerte la presión agolpada en su pecho. Dolía. Dolía infinitamente. Dolía tanto que quería extirparse el alma con sus propias manos. Pero debía soportarlo.

 _Por favor._

Sólo un poco más.

Cuando Yu apareció, la ira se convirtió en alivio. Al final, había podido encontrarse con él una vez más, como dos almas destinadas a la eternidad. Luego la tristeza carcomió sus esperanzas y bloqueó sus deseos más profundos. Debía terminar aquello, por el bien de ambos… por su amor. No imaginó que ese mismo amor se volvería en su contra, suspendiéndole en la bruma por tantos años, antes de darle la paz buscada, acogida en los brazos del hombre al que amaba.

 _Por última vez._

* * *

¡Ta-da! ¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó? Sinceramente me carcomían las ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos, porque luego de ver su historia simplemente no podía sacármelos de la cabeza. Espero disfrutaran mucho la lectura y me dejen sus reviews por aquí.

¡Les mando apapachos azucarados, nos leemos pronto!


End file.
